


Glass in a Sturdy Hand

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sub! Victor, Teasing, cute fluff, dom! yuuri, maybe public humiliation kink vaguely?, mild BDSM themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: Yuuri loves to tease Victor, and he's good at it. Victor loves it, too.





	Glass in a Sturdy Hand

Victor was actually quite fragile.

That was what Yuuri had learned, between the hotel sheets sticking to the sweat-slicked arch of his back as he’d slid himself slowly along Victor’s upper thighs… and the leather seats in the back of the taxi cab, where he’d played with Victor’s hair, twirling it around his fingers and listening to his lover’s voice crack as they went over practice notes and Yuuri pretended to listen or care, his other hand exploring Victor’s chest, nudging aside buttons and finding the gaps in his shirt, while Victor kept glancing nervously up at the rear-view mirror…

Yuuri could go on.

He’d spent time studying Victor.

It made him proud that he could read Victor’s body language well. For a man so calculated, so well-reserved under professional circumstances, Victor had a handful of tells. And Yuuri loved exploiting them, making him crumble so easily under his hands.

He loved the soft flinch in Victor’s icy blue eyes whenever he touched Victor just right in public. Subtly, secretly… He would run his thumb firmly over the inside of Victor’s wrist while the cameras were on them. Or lean down with hot breath to whisper something into Victor’s ear while his ‘coach’ was stooped at his feet, fixing up his skates. Yuuri loved the way Victor’s shoulders would tense slightly, loved the light pink flush that would sometimes show itself at his throat. He loved forcing that agonizing _wait_ on both of them, knowing the moment they were alone together, Victor would be melting into a puddle underneath him.

And Victor did melt.

If he was being honest, Yuuri liked it best rough. But with Victor, everything slowed down, and the softer moments were… savory. Yuuri liked to move gently, because it made Victor’s cock bubble and weep, burning against his palm. He liked to press slow, tongued kisses against the underside of Victor’s chin, and over his collarbones, gnawing at a torturous pace. He liked to push inside Victor- tight but desperately empty- and feel him grab helplessly at his back with needy fingertips, hear Victor pleading and murmuring his name over and over again, amongst a stream of words in multiple languages.

He liked when Victor cried, because it was too much, because it felt too good, and Yuuri’s heart clenched tight and he had fuck him even more tenderly or else they would come undone together.

The man he’d idolized for so long was so much more than that now. So precious in his hands.

Yuuri wanted to give him everything. If not on Victor’s schedule.

Yuuri had to have a little fun.

 

“What are you thinking about, _dorogoy_?” Victor was suddenly in Yuuri’s view again, dispersing his thoughts like the sun through the early winter clouds overhead. He was hovering over the park bench with an expression that betrayed that cuter side of him, which Yuuri loved to tease.

“Nothing, nothing. Just waiting for you,” Yuuri replied, ignoring Victor’s pouting at the obvious lie and pretending to be very interested in the cup of shaved ice Victor had handed him, instead. He let Victor worry over it for a minute before throwing the loose end of his scarf around Victor’s shoulders and wrapping him up close. “It’s a little cold for shaved ice, you know.”

“Yes, but I really wanted you to try it.”

“Your hands are freezing.”

Victor seemed pleased with himself as Yuuri knotted their fingers together inside Victor’s coat pocket.

“We’re going to have to warm up after this,” Yuuri mused. “Neither of us have the time to catch a cold right now.”

“They say it keeps you warm, if you think warm thoughts,” Victor said, breath fogging up Yuuri’s glasses as he leaned his head onto his partner’s shoulder.

“Oh really?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Victor, amused. He felt Victor’s hand twitch slightly in his pocket. Yuuri poked at the colorful ice in silence for a while, pretending not to take the hint.

“Yuuuuri…”

“Hm?”

“I have just enough warm thoughts to make it home if we leave now,” Victor stated, rubbing the base of Yuuri’s thumb insistently.

Yuuri had to laugh.

“Was there some ulterior motive to this sudden craving for shaved ice?”

Yuuri stood and hauled Victor to his feet.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I guess it’s about time to head back,” Yuuri agreed, shivering at an unexpected breeze. “But we’re taking the long way home.”

Victor groaned.

“But Yuuri, why-”

“Don’t worry. I have enough warm thoughts for both of us.”

Victor was clever; Yuuri had to give him that. But he wasn’t going to win at this game. It was too much fun.

And as Victor let Yuuri drag him through the frozen park, leading him with a tight grip on the scarf, Victor didn’t mind if Yuuri won, at all.


End file.
